Frostbite
by dutchtreat
Summary: Damon is left with a present under the tree: Elena wrapped with a pretty bow. Why is she there, and how did she get that way? - Written for the Holiday fic exchange.


Written for BadBoysAreBest's Damon & Elena author2author Holiday fic exchange on LJ to this prompt by cecevolume:

'_... Damon is left with a present under the tree: Elena wrapped with a pretty bow. Why is she there and how did she get that way? Bonus points: dark (not sweet) Damon, keep Elena tied, biting!'_

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, and the lyrics are from 'Frostbite' by Parkway Drive

**Warnings:** M/NC-17; Biting; Bloodplay

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Frostbite<strong>

_And this world is frozen,_

_And my limbs so numb._

-o~0~o-

_Cold_ – That's the first thing that registers when I slowly open my eyes. Cold, and the distinct feeling that something is wrong. Something distant, something that my foggy brain doesn't allow me to comprehend yet, but that teeters on the edge of my - still barely there - consciousness.

Fear is the emotion that rips through me next. And it makes my body shudder even harder when I realize I can't barely see a thing in the obvious darkness around me. Nothing except for some swinging lights above my head. My fear becomes even more intense as I desperately try to move, only to discover that my hands and arms are not just practically numb from the cold, but are also tied together and onto something, strechting them motionless, straight behind me. I shift slightly, and feel that I'm lying on some rough, wet, and cold surface.

It's then that, with another shock, I suddenly become fully aware of the fact that I'm not only lying flat on my back in the snow, but that I also – as far as I can feel my limbs – appear to be completely naked; my body exposed to the night, and to whatever or whomever else is out there.

As the cobwebs that cloud my mind begin to subside more and more, my senses become alerter. The smell of pine hits my nose, I can see more in the darkness, and the soft glow of lights above me I now recognize as the lights in the big tree in the Boarding House's backyard. I start to panic as my vulnerabity and the cold seep into my every pore, and desperately tug on the ribbon that holds me in place. I do notice how the ends are wrapped around my naked waist like a bow, but am too freaked out to take full notice of that.

When exhaustion from my struggle, and possible hypothermia (although I do not want to think about that) make me sleepy, I suddenly believe I hear someone call my name. The cold air has made my throat sore, and I can't call for help, but before that sets in another panic attack, I sigh with relief when I see Damon's familiar figure stalk towards me.

"Well, well, what do we have here," he grins down at me, although the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. I am fully aware of my current state of undress, but I am too happy that he's here, and stop myself from snapping at him because he's just standing there taking in my naked body. "Could you please untie me, and help me up, Damon," I ask him instead.

"I will do that, Elena, but only if you tell me exactly how you ended up here. You see," he goes on before I can interrupt him, "I got this very interesting text message from Klaus that he left some festive firecracker in my backyard, and that I'd better hurry before it got to cold and wet, and wouldn't spark anymore."

"Now can you please explain to me how, on New Year's Eve, when you are supposed to be surrounded by family and friends, Klaus could get his hands on you!" The anger and frustration is now clear in his voice.

Partial memories of a phone call, meeting Klaus, Klaus feeding me his blood, and _Stefan_ rush back to me at the mention of Klaus's name, and "He called and said he had important news about Stefan," I confess meekly.

"Goddamnit, Elena!" he curses. "You should know by now that you trust that guy! Why on earth would he share information about Stefan with you? Because Stefan has something of his he wants to taunt all of us, he's playing us, and you just let him! How could you forget that he cannot be trusted!"

"B- But I though that I perhaps could find out if he knew where Stefan was. And Klaus needs my blood, he won't kill me," I nervously bite my lip "He even fed me some of his blood, to keep me from freezing to death."

I watch Damon drag a frustrated hand through his hair as he sighs "And Elena, _did _you learn something new before he took you out, and put you down here as a fine example of how easy he can get to us by taking, and hurting you – how easy he can get to _me_? Did he tell you anything? I doubt it."

"Oh, so it is about you now!" I yell, suddenly angry with how he refuses to understand how I still grab at straws when it comes to news about Stefan, of how I will always try and get him back _for_ him.

"No Elena, it is not about me, apparently it's still all about Stefan, and about how you think you can risk your life for him!" he spats at me while leaning over me now. "Well you know what! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you sticking your neck out for my baby brother. About you denying your so obvious attraction to me .!"

I shudder because his anger, and the possessive way his body is leaning over me frightens me ... and excites me. But I still can't bring myself to admitting that I was wrong, to give him the satisfaction of finally acting on my feelings for him – I'm stubborn like that – and open my mouth to contradict him.

"I- "

But he cuts me off before I can even start. "Shut your mouth, Elena, I don't wanna hear another word from you!" he snaps at me "I don't know if it's the going up against vampires that excites you, or my desire for you, or just the fact that you're here at my mercy, but something is arousing you, and for once I'm gonna thank Klaus, and I'm gonna take what you're offering – Happy New Year to me!"

"I'm not-" I begin, but one look from him, makes me shut my mouth, and fully realize that he's beyond pissed, and not kidding around anymore.

"Smart girl," he nods. "No more denying, because, you know, I can even smell you getting wet right now – I can always smell you when you get aroused ... _by me_," he whispers as his fingers lightly feather higher over my leg and across my core, as if to prove his point. I choke on my breath because of how warm his hand feels on my cold body.

Embarrassed I feel how my legs involuntarily spread. But I silently welcome the shy flush that spreads over my skin, and his answering growl makes my hips fly up to meet his touch, allowing a wandering finger to suddenly slip right up inside me.

I somehow think I should still try and stop him, but the sudden touch of fire makes me hiss with guilty pleasure, and I hear him chuckle darkly at my feverish response. That chuckle reflects in the glint I see light up in those damned preternatural eyes as he denies me a real kiss – punishing me- and instead kisses my hard nipples and slowly focuses on that spot between my legs that his kissing and licking mouth moves closer to inch by inch.

His finger is still stirring up a fire when his tongue starts swirling with warm, strong strokes against my clit. His mouth is just so hot, and I desperately tug on my binds to free my hands – not sure if I want to use them to push him away, or to drag him impossibly closer to where an inferno is threatening to incinerate me from the inside out.

"_Oh – uh-"_ is all I can manage to get out when he suddenly sucks at me almost violently while he adds a second finger and starts to fuck me hard and deep with them. The heat in my belly spikes, and my limbs tense when he curls his fingers, and his tongue starts to follow their steady rhythm.

I can feel everything. Each and every knuckle as his fingers slip in and out, the curve of his wicked tongue as it slithers up and over – everything ... but still is isn't enough. I groan desperately as I now use my binds as leverage, and gasp and wiggle while I push myself up at his fingers, hungry for release.

It's just all too much, and I've never felt anything like this, and _- oh, God-_ my mind goes haywire, and I lose all focus as my body jerks hotly against and around him, and I come, shuddering and gasping for air, while my frozen toes curl, and briefly tingle back to life a little.

It takes me a minute to calm down before I realize that he hasn't moved or said anything at all, and that his eyes are still devouring my quivering pussy ... observing - head tilted. His hands are braced high on my thighs, and his thumbs are slowly stroking my folds. He's clearly completely enthralled by my body, and there's a low tug in my belly because of his fiery gaze. I don't think he is even aware of me anymore, until he suddenly speaks.

"Besides not trusting Klaus, do you know what else you seem to constantly forget, Elena? You seem to forget how alluring your blood truly is to us vampires – how alluring it is _to me_."

"I bet that baby brother never went down on you. Now did he?" he lazily asks from between by spread legs. And I now more than ever wish that I could use my hands and slap that smug expression of off his face, because I'm sure he damn well knows the answer to his question.

"And you know why that is, Elena?" he continues in that condescending tone that I start to detest right about now. "It's because of the blood. You're so fucking wet, and pink, and swollen down here from all the blood, that it is almost ... _impossible to resist._"

He hisses the last part, and I can see the veins spider out under his darkening eyes, as his fangs slowly slide in place. And I'm no longer shaking from the cold, or with excitement, but it is out of fear now. Dread.

But before I can even fully comprehend what is happening, let alone try and stop him, he's leaning in again. Holding my legs completely immobile, he's sliding those fangs over my labia, nicking them with the razor sharp tips, until I feel a slight sting, and hear him groan when my blood mixes with my arousal right under his nose.

My thighs are straining, jumping against him, needing to snap shut because it suddenly is all too much, too warm, too wet - so, _so_ fucking _wet_. His tongue is moving thick, and hot – _so hot_. He's tasting me, sucking, the wounds slowly closing, cleaning me, splaying my thighs wide and then dips low, curling his tongue inside. It's so unfamiliar, so slick and invasive, and yet good, _so good_, that I catch a ragged breath and feel a silent scream erupt from my sore throat.

Again my traiterous body is bucking against him, my hips tilting, trying to get his tongue everywhere, anywhere. And he rewards me by sliding it up and right over my clit - over, and over and over, and when his lips close around it, and he sucks, it's my undoing. It is so sweet, so right, that the wave is upon me before I know it, pushing me up and over, drowning me when I come - crying.

-o~0~o-

_Sets in teeth,_

_Ready to strike._

-o~0~o-

I feel the tears instantly cool on my cheeks, and shiver when they drip down and end up somewhere in my hairline. The shudder draws his attention finally back to my face, and I see the menacing grin when he spots the wet trail.

"What's that dear, tears? I thought you could handle a vampire? We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet, and you're already crying – tsk, tsk, Elena."

I scowl at him, but at his words I can't help but glance at where he's so clearly straining against his tight jeans. I blush when he follows my gaze, cursing my body for being so apparently insatiable when I feel myself getting aroused, and a little scared all over again,just by thinking about what he's so obviously not gonna deny himself.

"Oh, so you are more than a little interested in me after all," he chuckles darkly above me, reading me like a book. Keeping his eyes on me he stands up and quickly shucks his clothes. Something akin to desperation suddenly in his movements, making it clear to me that he is not as unaffected by this as he pretends to be either.

I swallow thickly when his cock finally comes into view, silently cursing the damn lights in the tree for not giving off nearly enough light. I had seen it before (damn guy and his walking around naked through the house all the time), but never fully aroused like this. And of course – like the rest of him – it is beautiful. Big, smooth, thick, and the smudge of wetness at the tip makes me throb with a sudden need to know how it will feel.

Before I have time to oggle him more, he settles back over me. When he hoists one of my legs up, and wraps it around his waist, I vaguely notice how I don't even feel my legs anymore. But that thought disappears completely when the head of his cock finally brushes up against my pussy.

"Just remember that I'm _not_ Stefan," he breathes against my ear while his cock drags on, slipping through the messy wetness between my legs "I won't hold back."And with that he pushes in, filling me up in one sure thrust. And it is big – so, so big. And my muscles squeeze, and my skin burns so bad, and I can feel it settle in me _that_ deep. His whole length heating me from the inside out.

When my body is still trying to adjust, strechted open around him, clutching and quivering, he is already sliding into me, easy, but steady and hard – so hard. He groans low in his throat when he gives in to the urge, and kisses me at last. I can taste myself, blood and all, on his tongue as it slides over mine, like he's sliding into me, hot and dirty.

When he briefly lets me up for air, he tangles a hand in my hair, angling my back just right, and gets in even deeper. It makes my head spin – the lack of oxygen, the way he's fucking me open. I know that he will never truly hurt me, but he wasn't kidding when he said that he was not gonna hold back either, and when he abruptly reaches out, and breaks the ribbon loose from the tree, I shudder with renewed fear.

My arms are loose from the tree, but my hands are still bound together, and he effortlessly holds them above my head with one hand when he grips me tight and sits up. I struggle for balance when gravity gets a hold on me and I sink down hard on his cock, making it go even deeper.

The head now brushes up against my cervix, and my spine curls with the new sensation when I slowly rock into him. I grit my teeth when his hips move up to fuck against me, and feelings of heat, cold, and some new pained pleasure rock through me.

He picks up speed with hard, deep stabbing strokes that hit a place inside me that makes me shut my eyes tightly, letting new tears escape, because of how strange, and how good it feels. My senses are in overdrive and I can feel myself. Feel my frozen limbs, covered by muscle, and goosefleshing skin. Feel myself on him, full of him – so, _so_ full.

My clit is grinding against him, and I lose a ragged moan every time he pumps deep inside of me. The sensations are making me dizzy, and I let my head drop against his shoulder.

The sudden closeness of my pulsing carotid artery makes him growl, and his expression darkens, the hold on my hands tightens, and when his fangs come out again I subconciously flex around the length of his cock, and twist my hips to grind him in even deeper.

The moment his teeth sink into my neck, his thrusts become sharp and jerky. I clamp up tight around him, and shudder endlessly when I feel him draw the blood out of me with long and dangerous tugs as he starts to pulse and jerk inside of me, filling me with his warmth - a warmth that my frozen body craves. I crawl out of my skin with how good it feels, and my whole body tenses and throbs around him, and I buck, and I come screaming when a never-seeming-to-end orgasm washes over me.

-o~0~o-

I'm aware of his body slowly leaving mine, hear him mutter something under his breath, and I know that, despite the fact that he is still frustrated and angry, he will take care of me, but the cold, and exhaustion have at last become too much. And when I hear the first sounds of fireworks in the distance, and realize that things will be quite different between the two of us in the new year, the darkness settles in, and I think no more ...

-o~0~o-

Feel the frostbite.


End file.
